creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Domum Vivum
Credit goes to Mmandator for the idea. ---- I was wandering around a trail nearby my home when I noticed something on top of a hill. It was a church tower from what it looked like to me. I decided to go check it out since it was morning and still had all day to do what I pleased. I noticed houses nearby that looked abandoned for many years along with the church. I, being too much of a coward to go into them alone, decided to bring some friends along to check them out. We didn't find anything out of place, but one of the houses reeked really bad. My friends were all goofing around while I took this place serious. I noticed something sticking out on top of a book stand. It was a journal. I skimmed the first couple of pages before my friends decided to leave. There was something scribbled in the front page, but the page was in a very bad condition which made the letters illegible. It may have been the owner's name. I took the journal with me and mostly all of the entries are normal. However, the journal was a quarter away from being finished when entries stopped. The last couple of entries read the following: Sunday: March 14th, 1976 I finally bought a house u-(too blurred out to read)! Two floors and the view is amazing. I could see the ocean from here and the sunlight is really nice and warm. The neighbors are really nice as well. Some have even offered to assist in helping me move in. Anyways, I have to continue unpacking and moving in the furniture. Things are peaceful at night. The only sound heard are the crickets' chirping. The sky is just as amazing at night as it is during the day. No obstructions or large amounts of light obscuring the stars. I can see just about every star that is visible with eyes alone. The house seems to be in working conditions. Nothing seems to cause p-(another chunk too blurry)ept the pipes. I'll be sure to talk to a plumber about it. My bed isn't set up entirely yet so I'll be sleeping in the couch for tonight. Monday: March 15th, 1976 I called a plumber and said he would be here around tomorrow noon. However, the pipes don't seem to have a problem anymore. Either way, I'll have them checked out just to make sure things are alright. In the mean-time I should probably continue unpacking. I've finished constructing my bed today and unpacked all the books I had along with all the dishes. A neighbor came over as well to help me along. After we finished, we sat down in the porch and had some lemonade to help cool us off. She went back home after some time with a concerned face. She left in a hurry so I couldn't ask her what was wrong. Things seem a little quieter tonight than last night. There are crickets' chirping, but it doesn't sound like all of them are. It's pretty cloudy today so I can't stargaze tonight. Might as well read a few pages of a book and go to bed. I was resting on the couch when I heard a strange noise coming from the basement. I'll have to check that out soon enough. (the rest is too blurry to read) Tuesday: March 16th, 1976 The plumber came by and said that there was nothing wrong with the pipes. I guess that was money wasted for nothing. Still, it feels good to know that the pipes are fine. I'll be going out to buy some groceries. I haven't seen the neighbor that helped me out yesterday. I couldn't help but notice that the walls look different since I've been back from shopping. I touched the living room walls and they felt like dr-(blurry)-in. It kind of freaked me out and has actually made me think of moving out, but I just moved in and I would need to start looking again for another house. In any case, I'll be sure on moving out of here as soon as possible. The pipes have been acting up as well, so I'm uncertain about the house at the moment. Wednesday: March 17th, 1976 I was out working in the lawn earlier today when I heard a noise coming from the house. I've talked to some of the neighbors I've seen as well and they all have this dislike towards the house. All the people I've talked to said that the house had an ominous feeling to it. I haven't seen all the neighbors which makes me uneasy. There's times where I come back from work and don't feel like entering the house. I sometimes notice that the walls and roof move only slightly up and down, as if it had a pulse. I would tell the other neighbors, but I fear that they'll think I'm crazy. I remembered about the strange noises that came from the basement and went to go check it out. The pipes seemed to have some sort of water current going on in them, however not all of the pipes are for water which concerns me. I noticed that on a wall there was something written which read, "Qui intraver domum vivum, consumetur". I was completely shocked to find this on the wall and went back upstairs. I went to the restroom to find that the faucet was dripping this strange fluid. It smelled like vinegar but not exactly. It was a clear yellow kind of color. I did my business quickly and left the restroom only to find that the kitchen sink produced the same fluid. I couldn't make any sense of it anymore. The plumber said that the pipes were working fine and that nothing was wrong. Did he lie? I can't sleep due to the constant beating and what sounds like someone breathing. When I was fumbling around to turn on the light and write this entry, the walls didn't feel the same as they did before. It feels like it got moisture in them now. They also grew pinker and more skin-like. Thursday: March 18th, 1976 I can't get out! I can't find the door nor windows. I woke up and it was completely pitch black! I had to search for the light switch that I regret turning on. The walls became skin. . . actual skin! I could see the little veins that run throughout the skin walls! The bathroom reeks really bad of vinegar and the weird clear, yellow substance is all over the place. The beating is extremely loud and so is the breathing. I can't pin-point where the beating or the breathing is coming from. I went to the living room and I could see light passing through the skin. I'm certain that there's a window behind all the lighter colored skin sections. If I could find a knife, I would cut through the skin but the knives are all in the kitchen drawers which have been entirely covered by the skin-like walls. I banged and punched the skin and I could hear what I believe are grunts due to pain. The basement is covered with what I believe is some sort of giant, gushy tube like thing. It looks like some sort of intestine to me. It appears like it can open and close when needed to. Just thinking of the fact that the intestine like thing can open and close makes me feel like food. . . I tried screaming but I don't think anyone heard me. The electricity went out and the only light I have is the light passing through the skin. Oh, how I miss the outside. It feels stuffy and humid in this house. . . Friday, March 19th, 1976 Most of the rooms have been blocked off by the skin-like walls. . . the only rooms accessible are the kitchen, the bedroom and the bathrooms on both floors. The faucets have lost their shape and became these vein like things which are drooping down into the sinks. They're also releasing more of that awful smelling fluid. There's little puddles downstairs already and I fear that if this continues, I may either drown or suffocate from the smell. I went downstairs to attempt on getting out again. The stairs have been blocked off and the only thing that can pass through is the fluid. I have almost managed to claw my way out of here. Hopefully I'll manage to break the window and at least call for help if I can't escape. I've also looked around for anything sharp to help me out but there's nothing I could use. The skin has covered everything so I'm stuck in an empty room that has the shape of what used to be there. Saturday, March 20th, 1976 I can't write any longer at night for it's too dark to see. I could hear the crickets outside again. I miss the night sky, the cool air, the sea. However, I miss the stars the most. (the rest of the paragraph is illegible) My shins and feet are in pain. I believe that this fluid is some sort of acid. Stomach acid now that I think of it, but stomach acid isn't yellow. In any case, I have to get out of it and get to higher ground. The last paragraph is almost completely destroyed and the only words legible are "flee". Category:Diary/Journal Category:Places